One Of The Corduroys
by The Hyperistic Country Loner
Summary: This is a collection of younger Wendy-based songfics for Katy Perry's album "One of the Boys." I don't own the coverart. It belongs to Hobbitten on DeviantART.
1. One of the Boys

**Hi guys, it's DreamersIncorporated333. This is a collection of songfics with all the songs from Katy Perry's (not me) "One of the Boys" album. To make sure I follow the rules of , I set up my songfics kind of weird. To understand the songfic, go to Metro Lyrics (don't own) and look up the song that the chapter is about. Other than that, it's kind of easy to understand. This chapter is about "One of the Boys". I'm going to be doing all of Katy Perry's albums because my Head canon is that Wendy sings like her. Btw, this is set one year before the events of "Gravity Falls".**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gravity Falls.**

(Paragraph 1)

Wendy Allison Corduroy was a 14 year old girl with choppy orangey-red hair that she liked to keep in braids, she had even more freckles than Sally Parker, who had about 380 of them, she had big chunky braces that trapped her yellowing buck teeth inside her mouth, and big dorky glasses. Basically, she was the biggest point of humiliation at Gravity Falls Jr. High, but that never seemed to bother her. Her dad was the local lumberjack and she knew that if any of them said anything mean to her, she'd be able to come back with a harsh punch to the face. Currently, she sat in math class as she doodled Nate Holt's name inside her notebook. Nate Holt, Tambry Cressman, Lee Mahone, Thompson Cooper, and Robbie Vernandaz were the popular group. They were where the majority of hate-filled comments at Wendy came from, but despite this she had an enormously large crush on the African-American boy. Wendy had decided to keep this a secret from everyone as it would ruin her reputation, except for her best friend, Jackson Pierce. Wendy told him everything. She started to write Nate a song in her notebook before hearing Tambry, the quietest of the populars, scream at the top of her lungs. Soon after, the room erupted in the sound of screaming girls before Wendy decided to get up and see what had happened. As she got closer, she realized it was a major waste of her time and energy. The girls had been screaming at a rather large spider on the corner of Tambry's desk. Wendy rolled her emerald-colored eyes and tried to move away from the crowd. She had a hard time until she decided to just kick and push a lot of the girls out of her way as she made it to the old-school hallway. Her next class was about to start anyway so she went on her way to her locker. On the way, she saw Jimmy Martin and Alex Sheed having a burping contest with one another. Wendy couldn't help, but go over to them and belch so loud that it echoed throughout the hallway.

(Paragraph 2)

Wendy made it to her orange-colored locker about the same time Nate made it to his. Daniel Blake Corduroy, most likely remembered as Manly Dan, Wendy's dad, had threatened the school to set it up to where Wendy and Nate's lockers were side by side or he would set the school on fire. Wendy knew her dad wouldn't really do that, he was good to her and most people, but a lot of people seemed to be afraid of him anyway. They closed their lockers at the same time as Wendy leaned against hers and stared at Nate for a few minutes before realizing he noticed her. She stood there blushing.

"Wendy, right?" He asked as Wendy stood there too shock to move. He remembered her name! They stood there awkwardly before Nate nodded his head, and gave her a hi-five. Wendy hi-fived him back, but sadly watched as he went off with Elizabeth Hudson.

(Paragraph 3)

Wendy looked down, sadly as she made her way to her next class. Why couldn't she be like Elizabeth? Or Tambry? Or even Mary, who had at least 40 boyfriends a year? Why couldn't she be beautiful? And perfect with flowing hair and blue eyes? Why couldn't she be like them with pretty pearl necklaces and different dress for each day of the week? Why couldn't she dance? Or be girly? That was all she wanted, but she had no clue how to do that.

(Paragraph 4)

Later that weekend, she invited Jackson over to her dad's shack in the woods. They sat up in her blue wooden bedroom and studied Seventeen's (don't own) Magazines together. Jackson seemed to be in agony, but continued to read them because he cared about Wendy and wanted her to be happy. As they continued to read the magazines, Wendy found out a lot of useful advice. She left the room for a few minutes and came back with her hair curled, blue eye-shadow, pale-pink lips, diamond earrings, a pink dress, and white flats. She had taken off both of braces and glasses and wore a pink bow in her curled hair. She wore a silver necklace that said "Gwendolyn" and had shaven her legs. Jackson sat there on her bed, gaping at her as Wendy just smiled at him, politely. The next morning, Wendy walked into Gravity Falls Jr. High and the populars came running up to her, inviting her to parties and dinners and banquets. Wendy went off with them and left Jackson alone.

(Paragraph 5)

Wendy and Jackson typically ate lunch together, but that day she blew him off and went with the populars to their table. In the middle of lunch, Jackson saw her and tried to go over and sit with them, but Robbie hit him and dragged him back to his original table as Wendy just talked to Tambry about getting manicures together. She noticed Jackson looking over at her, sadly. She looked at him guiltily and mouthed,' _Maybe this weekend?'_

Tambry noticed," What about our nails?!"

Wendy looked at her and squealed," Well duh! I wasn't actually gonna go hang out with him."

(Paragraphs 6 and 7)

That weekend, Wendy and Tambry went off to get their nails done together. Wendy got them down in a girly pink shade and Tambry got them done in her typical purple. Tambry offered to take Wendy to go shopping at Forever 21(don't own) and she quickly agreed. They went off to the store together and had fun trying on and mixing up all the different clothes and outfits. Wendy wasn't just living her dream; she looked like a dream, a beautiful prom queen. They walked out of the store with gracefulness as they made their way over to the designer make-up store across the hall. They both tried on lavishing perfume and bought about 6 bottles. Wendy twirled around with Tambry as they made their way over to the lipstick section. Wendy put on some watermelon-flavored lip-gloss and Tambry put on some cherry-stick lip-gloss. They smacked their lips as they turned towards each other.

"So Wendy, who do you like?" Tambry asked as Wendy started to blush.

"Nate Holt…"

"Really? Wow… I can give you some kissing lessons with you want. I'm sort-of an expert."

Wendy was eager to learn, but unsure if she should agree," Ummm…. I guess…"

(Paragraph 8)

**Sorry, the end was REALLY awkward. I just had to lead into the next song somehow.**


	2. I Kissed A Girl

**The directions and explanation are in the first chapter. I don't own Gravity Falls.**

Wendy and Tambry shyly kissed each other.

(Paragraphs 1 and 2)

Tambry's POV

Tambry pulled away in shock. Did she really just KISS buck-tooth Wendy?! What would the others think?! Why does shopping always make her do crazy things like this?! First it was Juniper, then it was Leigh, and now it was WENDY? Dang, she needs to quit shopping. She wasn't even used to hanging out with Wendy, not saying that she wasn't having fun, but she had just kissed her! I guess she had just gotten over excited about Wendy's crush on Nate Holt. She couldn't help, but lick her lips to taste the sweet Watermelon lip-gloss that had smeared on her lips. Then she started worrying about Thompson. Thompson and Tambry had been dating since 3rd grade and almost everyone knew it. What would happen if somebody told Thompson what they had saw?! And the sickest thing of all to Tambry was that she had actually liked it!

(Paragraphs 3 and 4)

Wendy's POV

Wendy pulled away in equal shock. What the heck just happened?! Wendy knew she had only kissed Tambry to make sure she'd be a good kisser for whenever Nate tried to kiss her, but it was still wrong. I mean how would her dad react to knowing his daughter had kissed a girl. He would either be excited that she was supposedly lesbian or ground her for life. Her dad was very confusing at times, but so was she. Ever since, she had become friends with populars it got worse and worse. It was all so random and stressful, but despite that, Wendy had to admit that she did like the way Tambry's lip-gloss tasted on her lips. She just prayed to god that her dad was gonna throw a huge fit when she got home. After all, she did have to admit that she sort-of liked it.

(Paragraphs 5)

No POV

They stood there as they uncomfortably looked at each other, both of them blushing. Wendy laughed, nervously before Tambry spoke up.

"It ain't no big deal."

Wendy shrugged," It's innocent."

With that, they walked out of the mall, swaying their hips with their steps.

(Paragraph 6)

**Sorry, this one is so short. R & R.**


	3. Waking Up In Vegas

**I don't own Gravity Falls.**

About 2 days ago, Tambry had told the rest the rest of the populars that Wendy was lesbian and forced Tambry to kiss her. Robbie, Lee, Nate, and Thompson got mad at Wendy and not only kicked her out of the popular crowd and told her to go back to hanging out with Jackson, but also dared them to take the bus all the way to Vegas, stay there for the night, and take pictures to make sure that they did it or they would tell the whole town that Wendy was lesbian. Jackson knew it wasn't true, but he didn't want to risk Wendy being bullied again so they did.

(Paragraph 1)

The Morning After

Wendy woke up in a cheap motel bed, next to Jackson as she laid in a pool of her sweat. She quickly got up and threw everything into their backpacks and suitcases. She rushed around the room, getting all their stuff together as she tried her hardest to remember what had actually happened the night before. Nothing was coming together. She felt dizzy, sick, and sweaty as she realized she needed Jackson's help packing all their stuff together. As soon as he opened his bloodshot eyes, she could automatically tell that he had gotten seriously drunk, underage. He groaned and rubbed said bloodshot, blue eyes. He could barely see and was obviously hungover so Wendy let him get some more rest as she searched for her wallet that she had left in her backpack. She pulled it out and was discouraged at it's almost weightlessness. It was completely empty. How were they supposed to get home now?

(Paragraph 2)

Wendy quickly reached for her neck, in desperation, for their fake IDs, but felt nothing. She started freaking out before remembering that she had given both the motel keys and fake IDs to Jackson. She felt bad for waking him up, but she needed to make sure he had them as she woke him up.

"Do you still have our fake IDs and keys?"

"No… First off, YOU had the IDs." He said as he glared at her.

"Well… what about the keys?" She asked, mad that he would even dare suggest that this was her fault. HE was the one who agreed to it in the first place.

"I lost those…" He said, nervously as Wendy groaned and walked away.

(Paragraph 3)

Wendy's eyes widened as she got an idea. She quickly took Jackson's hand and carefully climbed out of the window. Wendy dragged Jackson down the block as he complained about feeling sick, being hungry, and needing to puke. Wendy felt the exact same way, but she knew they needed to try to fix this. She took his hand and dragged him into a gambling arena. She quickly ran up to a table of men playing poker and offered her hand in marriage and they allowed them to play along. She knew it was very risky and dangerous, but she also knew that they needed to get home and the only real way to get from Vegas was to gamble your way out.

(Paragraph 4)

Wendy and Jackson played for about 9 good hours before they finally won. Wendy and Jackson hugged each other in happiness and relief as they realized what they were doing and quickly let go. Jackson had secretly had a crush on Wendy since Kindergarten, but Wendy was completely clueless and blind to his affections. Wendy pulled away and twirled around in relief as her dress caused sparkles to go out everywhere.

(Paragraph 5)

Wendy stopped and looked back at Jackson, realizing he was dressed up like Elvis," Nice costume, dork."

Jackson noticed how he was dressed and just rolled his eyes," Whatever, Gwenie." He said to annoy her as he took her hand, about to run back out of the arena. Wendy's hand seemed to have scratched Jackson's as he pulled his hand away.

"What?" Wendy asked, confused.

"Your hand scratched me." He said as they both looked down and saw a large diamond ring on Wendy's hand.

"Are we… MARRIED?!" They exclaimed, in unison as Wendy got even dizzier.

(Paragraph 6 and 7)

Jackson got out his phone," Ok. That's it. I'm calling mom, telling her what happened, and asking her to take us home."

Wendy quickly regained her strength and took it from him," NO! YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE WHAT HAPPENED! WE'LL BE GROUNDED FOR LIFE!"

"Isn't that better than being stranded, alone in VEGAS?"

"Not really… And besides we can figure this out on our own. I have an idea." She said as she brought Jackson outside.

(Paragraphs 8/9/10)

As soon as they got outside, Wendy saw a bus go by. She took Jackson's hand and quickly ran after it. They got to the back of it and quickly grabbed the back door and climbed inside. They hid in the very back, ducking down, so that the bus driver wouldn't know that they were there alone and call their parents or make them pay. Wendy felt bad for doing it, but she also knew that it was the only way for them to get home, safely. Wendy dug through their backpacks and pulled out some clothes for them to change into on the way there so that when they reached Gravity Falls, they'd be there in time for school.

(Paragraphs 11 and 12)


	4. Thinking of You

**I don't own Gravity Falls.**

Jackson and Wendy had gotten back over two weeks ago and it was still a painful memory to Wendy. As soon as they had gotten back to school, Jackson went up the populars and started a fight with Nate. It wasn't two minutes into the fight when Nate dragged Jackson over to the fountain and drowned him. Wendy had to stand there, defenselessly as she watched her long-time crush kill her best friend in the wide world. Tambry and Robbie held her back so she couldn't do anything. Nate never intended to kill Jackson and when he did, he felt so bad that he demanded that Wendy become a popular again. He even asked her out, but Wendy still wasn't happy because as she saw her best friend' last breathes, she realized something. She was in total and complete love with him.

(Paragraphs 1 and 2)

She always thought that being with Nate would be perfection. That the popular kids in general were perfect, but Wendy couldn't help, but feel like that was biggest, stupidest lie anyway had ever come up with. Jackson was perfection and now everything dull and grey without him around to bug and tease her. Nate tried his hardest to make it up to Wendy, but she knew that she would probably never, ever see him in the same light again because he had done this to her. She wished she could've realized what she had when Jackson was still here and sometimes liked to make herself believe that he was just away for a while and would be back in a couple of months. And what made matters worse is that everyone just expected her to move on. Just like that.

(Paragraph 3)

It was hard to date Nate, no big surprise there, but whenever she was with Nate all she could think about was Jackson and how Nate had killed him. Whenever, Wendy would even look at Nate all she could see was Jackson and whenever she heard his voice, she always heard Jackson's instead. It wasn't always a bad thing though. Wendy found that she had a hard time being herself around the populars and if Wendy would just imagine that Nate was Jackson she could be herself around him. That was the only positive thing about it though. She would've given anything to be with Jackson instead of Nate. She had honestly been wrong all along.

(Paragraphs 4/5/6)

When Jackson was still alive, he was a very happy, spunky, and funny guy that made everything seem ok. He was able to make others happy even when he couldn't feel happy himself. He was himself and didn't care what anyone thought of that, but most importantly, he cared about Wendy a lot. He treated her so amazingly and great that Wendy seemed like a total, complete bitch for ignoring him the first time she was a popular. If being popular meant she had to live without Jackson, she would very happily being a dorky loser for the rest of her life because now she didn't wanna be with Nate. She wanted to be with Jackson. She still remembered a time about 5 years ago when she had to Jackson CPR, that's what it tasted like whenever Nate kissed her and when he would wrap his arm around her. She was reminded that she dating the guy who killed Jackson.

(Paragraph 7 and 8)

Jackson was truly the best thing that had ever happened to Wendy and hated herself every day for just standing there, watching him die. She could've done something yet she didn't. She LET him die. If she had known then she knew now, she would've never ever have even let Nate get near him, but it was too late and it destroyed her every single day of her life.

(Paragraph 9)

Every day at lunch, Wendy couldn't help, but hope that Jackson would burst through the lunchroom doors, tell the populars off again, and take Wendy away so that they could go hang out and eat lunch together. She'd make sure that he knew she loved him and they'd finally be together again. She would never let Nate have her heart and she would forever be with Jackson, but there was a horrifying truth behind all of that, Jackson was dead.


	5. Author Note

**Hey guys, DreamersIncorporated333 again. I just wanted to let you guys know that due to my freakishly busy schedule, I'm having to put this story on hiatus until July 9, 2014. If any of you have any requests for UNRELAESED Katy Perry songs to be used in this fanfics OR if you want to RP Gravity Falls with me, please PM me and let me know. I'll be glad to hear from you. : ) Peace, Love, Out!**


End file.
